Torture
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Mako screams until his throat is sore and so does Bolin; they both watch each other during their torture, it's not just one or another one of their sufferings it's both, they share it. Mako never imagined this torture when the Equalist imprisoned them. But he's going to get Bolin out of here. Bolin's his brother and no matter what Mako will protect him.
1. Capture

When they were first brought into the Republic City Prison he and Bolin were celled together. They didn't even last a full twenty four hours before some Equalist easily broke in and took them to their own holding cells. That's when they were separated. He fought at first to try and get free or at least help his brother, but it never worked. No one visited him for over a day, Mako would wake up and there would be small amounts of food and water for him; he would always wonder if Bolin was getting the same thing.

Amon finally revealed himself and threatened him and his brother. Amon threatened to torture him in the worst possible way. Mako never imagined what actually happened. How could he?

Two days after Amon's threat and Mako trying to attack him, Mako was visited again by Amon who simply told him his suffering would begin before blocking his chi points and bounding him to the wall with a black cloth silencing him. Mako but on a brave face and acted like he wasn't scared but Amon snapped his fingers and five Equalist came in dragging a blindfolded Bolin. Bolin looked thinner and had a few bruises and burns from what Mako assumed were an Equalist glove.

Amon strode over towards Bolin and began taking off his clothes while Bolin attempted to struggle against him. Amon completely stripped Bolin and strode back over to Mako and stood above him while he gave his men permission to _use_ Bolin. While Mako watch the whole thing. Bolin tried to fight him off and shouted and screamed for _Mako's help_ and he didn't even know Mako was there watching this all happen. Amon remained silent and just watched between Mako and Bolin the whole time. Mako tried to close his eyes at one point, to try and block it all out, the sight, the smell of each men and the seat, the noises the men were making and the sounds Bolin was making but Amon snapped and told him not to close his eyes. Each of the men stepped back and Bolin was shocked with a glove for a full minute. Mako never closed his eyes again.

Seven times. Bolin was a virgin and he had his virginity taken away from him by five men who raped him seven times. They forced their way inside of him and his mouth. By the end of it all both brother's were crying, maybe for the same reason maybe for different ones.

At the end of it Amon walked over and ripped off Bolin's blindfold. Bolin's green eyes were red rimmed and they looked so dull but when they landed on Mako they gained some life and then Mako could see all the shame and sadness in Bolin's face as he realized Mako had seen the whole thing.

Amon dismissed his men and then untied Mako. Mako felt the flames heat in his hand before Amon asked if he would rather fail to attack him or help his brother. Mako immediately stopped and went to his brother's side. Amon told him to enjoy the time with his brother while he could and left.

Bolin cried, _apologizing_ to Mako! Mako just held him and cried with him, he let himself cry because he failed to keep his brother safe and they were all each other had. It all ended too soon when Amon came back in with chi blockers who hit him and Bolin and tore Bolin away from Mako to drag him back to his own cell. Mako screamed and against the chi blockers attack Mako roared with rage and fire flew from his mouth. The chi blockers watched with shock yet Amon watched in amazement. When it was done Mako was chained to the ground, panting, and pained both internally and externally.

They've been bringing Bolin in frequently and doing similar if not the same things to him while making Mako watch, no blindfolds or gags. Mako screams until his throat is sore and so does Bolin; they both watch each other during their torture, it's not just one or another one of their sufferings it's both, they share it.

The only thing is…they never touch Mako, only Bolin. They don't even tease him like they do to torture Bolin, to build the fear in him. Every time Mako tries to touch or hurt one of them they inflict it tenfold on Bolin. Mako once barely managed to land a punch on one of their ankles and bruised it and in return they broke Bolin's in front of Mako.

Mako doesn't fight now and neither does Bolin. Neither of them will give them the pleasure of screaming. They remain silent and Mako tries to get Bolin to look at him for the few moments they have together but Bolin is still too ashamed to look at him.

Mako's lost track of time; he can barely remember what Asami's voice sounds like; he's not sure if Korra is safe or even knows where they are. During one of the first few times they were allowed to be together Bolin asked him if he thought Pabu was alright. Mako assured him Korra was taking care of him as well as the air children. Bolin took it as fact.

They hate it here yet Mako can't find an escape route to save them both. He's had the chance to escape on his own; they test him to see if he'll leave Bolin. He never does.

Bolin's his brother and no matter what Mako will protect him. He will stand beside him. He will save them. Even if he's already failed…he'll redeem himself. He's going to get them out of this hellhole.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This is going to be a bro-fic and it will be Bolin torture and Mako torture and different parts of their torture and them trying to escape and Mako trying to help his brother and bro-love and appreciation and all the stuff you hate to love**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing)**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	2. Bending

Bolin's crying in his arms. His own heart is tearing at the sounds his brother is making. He doesn't even notice his own tears that are escaping. Even though they don't want to they can't help but cry. Bolin has lost more weight than Mako would like and Mako has gotten to the point where he stores and saves his own food for Bolin to eat, but Bo won't unless Mako eats three quarters of it and Mako, unfortunately, never has an appetite when he sees Bolin.

Bolin tries to wipe up his tears like Mako because these are the few moments they have together. Mako can't decide if he would rather spend it crying and he and his brother take comfort in each other's rare presence, or sit in silence not speaking about what just happened.

Bolin is able to collect himself first, which Mako finds wrong. Mako should be able to be the stronger one. He's had nothing done to him compared to what Bolin goes through, but he can't do anything about it and he hates feeling hopeless.

"Why hasn't he taken away our bending?"

Bolin's voice is a hoarse whisper and is slightly muffled by him clutching to Mako's shirt. Mako hugs him tighter because he knows that Bolin has been terrified of having his bending taken away by Amon since his first capture, back when Mako was actually able to _save_ him and _help_ his little brother.

"I don't know." Mako whispers back. Last time Bolin was taken Mako watched over him and told him he would never let Amon _lay a finger_ on Bo again. He can't promise that now. He couldn't even keep that promise back then.

He and Bolin just sit in silence for the rest of their time together. Mako holds onto Bolin's torn up, bloody and filthy outfit and Bolin clutches to Mako's whole and dusty one.

It's unfair. Mako wishes that Amon would just take away their bending and be done with them, with Bolin. Bo wouldn't have to go through _that_ anymore and Mako wouldn't have to watch. He literally recoils at his thought and Bolin thinks it's because of him and begins moving away from his brother. Mako panics and instantly reaches out and pulls Bolin closer to him, unwilling to let him go or even think for one moment that anything he's done is wrong. Mako mutters into Bo's hair that everything's going to be alright, none of this is his fault and that he's going to save them both.

Bolin smiles and nods before telling Mako that he believes in him and that he _knows_ he will. Mako's heart literally clenches at Bolin's complete faith in his already failed brother.

Amon has the worst timing, he problably sits where they can't see and waits for the best (worst) moment to separate them, because he and his chi blockers come in and rip them away from each other with chi blocks for them both, chains for Mako and an electric glove for Bolin. Mako hears his brother's pained scream that seems to go on longer than normal, past the time when his brother has past out. Amon is standing a step behind him and whispering obscenities about his brother and what his men have said about him. How much they enjoy their time to _release_ themselves, the fact that they miss _the bitch's_ crying and screams, how Bolin will take anything, calling _his_ _brother_ a _whore_.

Mako can't hold back the flames that rip from him in his anger. He tries to hit Amon with his burst of fury and flames but misses and ends up wearing himself out. This has happened more than he can count. Amon comes in while they take away his brother, pushing and provoking him, allowing his men to prep themselves (not Bolin, they never prepare Bolin) for another few rounds, speaking such things that Mako is filled with such rage that he is able to flare past the chi blocker's futile attacks when Amon speaks.

Bolin is torn away groaning in unconscious pain while Mako is left weeping and chained to the floor, on his knees and arms behind his back. He's perfectly vulnerable for any of them to do what they do to Bolin, but they don't they just let him weep alone, completely vulnerable yet the worst part is he knows he safe from any of their attacks.

Amon came back into the cell alone just standing over Mako and appreciating the broken form in front of him. Mako looked up and asked Amon why he didn't just take away their bending already, and get rid of them. Amon's answer was cruel, which shouldn't have surprised Mako but it still made him want to throw up or at least kill the burned faced bastard.

Amon wanted to see them suffer, knowing that they had power but not the ability to use it. He wanted to test them, to see how far he could push them. He wanted them to beg for their impurities to be taken from them. And before he left Amon tossed over his shoulder that his men still needed some fun and release and Bolin was _very_ good at that.

A tiny flame flew from Mako's throat and clipped Amon's robes, small but he hit him. Small and the same power as spark rocks but he hit him none the less. Amon didn't respond to the flame he just stomped it out and walked away. Mako took pride in the small victory as he tried to hold back his tears and sweating but it clicked that they would hurt Bolin for what he had done.

Mako just stared at the ground in shock and _regret_ for not even hurting but _marking_ the man who was causing so much pain and torture. They're going to hurt Bolin in front of him, he can't take that guilt.

He was left chained and alone until a chi blocker came and unshackled him and set food and water in front of him. They're safe; they know Mako won't attack them. They won't be hurt as long as he wants what's best for Bolin. And Bolin's always his first priority.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**There! I'm doing thousand piece chapters! **

**I have had the blue screen of death on my computer and it's terrible and I hate it and luckily I was ablt ot get a comp to type and upload and I'll upload again soon when I can but fyi I will be gone mid July to mid August without tech of any kind and I will post before I go and when I get back but not in between**

**Your reviews make me so happy and I reread them before I write because they are an inspiration so thank you-I'm saying it now because I wont be able to directly tell you and reply to your reviews**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	3. Mercy

Mako tried to think about the last time he saw Bo, it's been a while (a few days?). He's not sure, but's it's been longer than usual.

Amon came in later because of his little flame burst and walked right up to Mako and placed his masked face in front of him telling him, "I had a difficult time deciding what to do with your brother, fire bender" It's always 'fire bender' to Amon, because that's how Amon sees him, that's his sin. "Where to burn him after what you did to my robes." The scorched part hadn't been patched up and Mako felt the heavy weight of guilt. Bo's going to get burned because of him. "I wasn't sure if I should burn the bottom of his feet, I know how precious that is for an Earth Bender," Mako winced at the thought. "Or his hands, so he will always see them and so will you," that would tear them up, to see it every time he did anything, the pain whenever he moved… "And then I wondered if I should give him a matching scar to mine…" Mako couldn't help the pain and fear in his eyes. "Would you be able to look at him then? With what I've done to him _now_?"

Now? Mako felt his blood stop and he let out a sob. "Please, no!" He would find a healer to fix Bolin's scars, Korra could do it or she could get Master Katara…

Amon burst into a triumphant laugh. "I haven't burned your brother; I decided to show him some mercy." Mako literally slumped with relief. "How kind am I, fire bender?" Mako didn't say anything because Amon doesn't deserve any kind of praise or thanks and if he insults him…who know what would happen. "Thank me, fire bender." Amon commanded. "Thank me for my mercy on you and your brother."

Mako wanted to refuse.

"Thank me…" The '_or else'_ hung in the air.

Mako didn't look up at the monster. "Thank you," He began, imagining he's talking to Korra, Tenzin, Asami, anyone but Amon. "Thank you for showing me and my brother mercy."

Amon seemed pleased enough because he walked out without another word.

That was also a while ago. For the past few (days?) he's woken up and there's food and water, no one disturbs him, no noise is around him. He's alone. Alone to his own fears and worries, he's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that nothing has happened.

Bo once told him that solitude was the worst form of torture. After what he's seen them do to Bolin he doubted it, he doubted it when he and Bolin watched their parents die, he doubted it when he and Bolin were starving on the streets, but now…now he's not sure.

Mako's got food and water, he's not freezing, he's sleeping (not well but it isn't horrible), no one's bothering him, nothing is there, he shouldn't be tortured. But he is.

He doesn't know if Bolin's alright. He doesn't know if they've forgotten about him (he knows they haven't thought because of the food and water). He doesn't know if they've just decided to keep him. He doesn't know if they've given up on torturing him. He doesn't know if Bolin's dead. Bolin could be dead and he has no reassurance. He tries to convince himself otherwise because Amon would surely come and brag about Bolin's death.

Bolin's not dead. Bolin _is_ _not_ dead. Bolin, his brother is not _dead_. He's alive.

But the silence is unbearable. He wants to know if someone is out there. Why aren't they getting him? Why aren't they torturing him?

Where's Bolin?

Mako cried more during this period because he believed his brother is dead.

He's dead and not escaped, because Bo would rather die than escape without his brother. Mako knows because he's the same way.

Mako hates silence, it shouldn't exist. He's so used to Bolin constantly filling up the silence with talking or anything for that matter because Bolin hates it as much as he does. He slowly feels himself going insane. He needs something; contact; to see someone else.

He tries to stay up and see who ever deliver the food because then maybe he would talk to them, he could see them, someone else, he could ask about Bolin, because they would acknowledge him, he could hear about his brother or human contact.

He tries to stay up, he may have done it for over a few days but the exhaustion just kicked in and he's out like a light and when he woke up…there's food in front of him. He cursed and cried.

Amon comes in one day and Mako almost wants to weep at the sight of another person, at the monster who could provide things and take them away. He woke up and Amon was looming over him and Mako shot up and he was chained to the ground again, but he didn't care.

Mako stared at him and waited for him to speak and then a fear hit him. He could be coming to tell him that Bolin's dead.

"I have shown you mercy, fire bender." Amon finally spoke. Mako looked at him in shock. Mercy from what? What kind of a mercy has he seen?

"I have not touched you or your bother in quite a while." There is smugness behind his tone. "I thought you might enjoy some solitude from it."

That was mercy? Mako stared at him. That was miserable. And then is struck him.

He would rather see Bolin hurt and raped right in front of him then not see him at all. He's repulsed by himself and ends up throwing up right in front of Amon. He bets he couldn't look more pathetic in Amon's eyes. Amon left him alone at some point, which isn't what he wanted yet he needed to be alone. He's terrified.

He would rather see his younger brother, who he swore to protect, raped, hurt and beaten before his eyes than not see him at all, At least when Bolin was there he knew what was happening to him, he knew if he was alright (even if he is being…) it's better than thinking he's dead. He shouldn't want that comfort; he should be alright with the fact that Bolin hasn't been touched and live with the idea that his brother could either be dead or unharmed. Crying himself to sleep rather than seeing Bo hurt before his eyes.

The next time they brought Bolin in Mako didn't close his eyes, he watched his brother, looking for anything to show he was unhurt (for the most part) he was able to ignore the other men, he saw his brother still alive and alright. Amon said it was mercy but Mako never wants that mercy again. Does that make him a horrible brother for wanting to see Bolin being hurt before him rather than not know at all?

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**Viola!**

**Now I must warn you I will be gone for a month but if I ever get the chance to be near technology and write I will write and update, I will be writing on old fashion pen and paper until then when I can update but you might have to survive a month until Aug 12-I'm sorry my dearies **

**Your reviews make me so happy and I reread them before I write because they are an inspiration so thank you-I'm saying it now because I wont be able to directly tell you and reply to your reviews**

**I want to know how this tears your hear because it inspires me to write ways to bring about sorrow and pain (I sound like a sadist) but I love you all**

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice and they inspire me**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	4. Sight

Mako saw it all. He watched every second from the first moment they ripped into Bolin up until now. He had to watch it; they would hurt Bolin if he didn't. He helplessly watched them strip his brother, or sometimes bring in an already undressed Bolin.

They would enter him dry and let either blood or another Equalists' cum make the passage easier. Sometimes more than one would go in together and Mako could tell that Bolin felt like he was being torn apart. They would just go at it as they used Bolin.

Each one had a certain way and the horrible thing was that Mako could identify them based on how they raped his brother. Some would go quickly, eagerly until they would finish, clutching Bolin's hips. Some would finish outside, on Bolin, and then smear it on him. Some would force Bolin to swallow, others would just cum on him not caring where it ended up. There were two who would always go together, one in Bolin's mouth while the other took him from the rear.

There were Equalists who wouldn't pay any mind to Mako, but there were also some who just stared at Mako the entire time. He didn't know which was worse, the spiteful ones or the ones consumed in their own pleasure.

Mako used to try to attempt to get Bolin to look at him but Bo was too ashamed, he would shut his eyes (unless someone forced him to look at them while they raped him) and try to block it out. Mako knew how hard he was trying but he knew Bolin couldn't ignore it.

What Mako really hated, and he knew Bolin did as well, was when they would pleasure Bolin, forcing his body to betray him. He hated when they would focus on getting Bolin to get hard and eventually cum. They relished in the noises he made; some found it sweeter than any sounds of pain. One of the men would constantly do this; Bolin would be forced to look at him as he brought both of them to the point of pleasure and allowed him release. He would take Bolin's cum and force him to taste himself.

After they would finish Bolin would either be left in their filth, sometime they would hose him off with a high powered hose, or they would toss him a rag, most likely dirty. Bolin would clean himself as quickly as possible because he would sometimes be rewarded with a few minutes with Mako.

Mako would do everything he could to comfort him and assure him that help would come or something, or even that Mako was there and that would be enough for his brother. He wished he knew for sure if Korra was actually going to come, he knew she would but he didn't know if she even knew where they were.

So Mako decided that he would sit and watch and wait for an opportunity for anything that could help his brother but Amon was too smart, he had everything planned out in such a precise way that every decision Mako made was had to be weighed every possible way.

Sometime he just feels like giving up because he doesn't see any chance of help or a way out. He's afraid that he'll wake up and find out that his brother is gone, or he will have missed that chance to escape. He can see in Bo's eyes him begging for Mako to go without him to escape to leave, he can also see the exhaustion and fear and he wants to stop it. He feels like it's his responsibility and his guilt weighs on him because it's his fault they got captured, no matter how much Bolin disagrees.

Mako can feel himself slipping, he's got able to protect his brother and he can see the strain of everything he's done coming to pass in front of his eyes, here and now. Bolin doesn't deserve any of this; he should be off training or eating noodles or anything but being trapped in a prison being raped over and over, anything but this.

Mako doesn't want to see this anymore. He doesn't want to watch his brother get raped, he doesn't want to see how broken his borht3er is becoming, he wants his brother to smile with true joy like he used to and not have to fake it and try to convince Mako that he's alright.

Mako watches as the doors are thrown open and Bolin is dragged in. Bolin looks tired and drugged and Mako wants to know what they've done to him. He, sickeningly enough, knows the ritual by now. After he's strapped up they strip Bolin, today they don't take their time, they're impatient, ready, and the drugs in Bolin's system are preventing him from fighting. One of the Equalists dips his fingers into Mako's water prepping himself. He didn't even hesitate to plunge them into Bolin; Bolin makes a sound of something akin to a whimper.

Then he goes. He goes and goes and goes until he's digging his fingers into Bolin and emitting a loud groan. The next one goes, and then two at once and then another and another. They go long enough to the drugs to wear off and Bolin to begin screaming, the screaming goes for less than a minute, which Mako should be crying about, maybe he has, but he's able to stop quickly because he's used to it and he knows what's going on. Mako's forced to watch every second; he doesn't look away because Bolin will be punished if he does. Amon isn't here to make sure but his Equalists wouldn't pause to penalize if he did. He sees it all.

They finish and leave the brothers alone briefly. Mako's unhooked and he pulls Bolin close to him, he takes his shirt and his water and begins to clean off his brother. Mako's eyes trace over every injury, he knows each and every one of them and how it was cause, Bo's scars are now categorized as before they were kidnapped and now.

He holds Bolin and neither of them cry, they don't speak, Mako just watches his brother and he sees the tiny tremors, the shivering, he watches for any and every tiny motion his brother makes. And he can see in his brother's eyes what he's thinking. He can see the way that Bolin's trying to convince him that it's not his fault, and that he's going to be alright.

Mako can read so much more and his brother's eyes and he's seen too much for one lifetime and more. He wants to close his eyes and not see any more but he can't because as long as he's breathing he will do everything to try and help his brother.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**I can't express how sorry I am but here's this**

**I have the chapters charted out now and the next few will be based off of the 5 senses cause of reasons and then Korra! Yay Korra but not necessarily rescue I'm a cheeky bastard**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	5. Sound

He can't block out the sound.

No matter how hard he tries it echoes around him. He can hear it even when he's alone. There are so many sounds and each of them he can pick out and each one tears him apart.

He hears the guards come before anything else. He hears their footsteps as they approach his cell, Bolin's always silent but the guards rarely try to conceal themselves. Sometimes Mako will shut his eyes and ignore their sneers as they come in and chain him up.

He'll hear the first one snap at him and he has to watch. Bolin doesn't fight anymore but Mako can still hear the pained sounds he makes. Bolin tries to cover up the sounds of pain and sobs but Mako can hear even the smallest whimpers.

Mako would rather focus on the sounds his brother makes, no matter how much they tear at his heart, because it's better than listening to the sounds of the Equalists enjoyment. Each man, much like his actions, makes different noises.

There's an Equalists who grunts at every thrust; another one who whimpers; one who moans for what feels like hours; one who's practically silent; one who pants like a bear dog; and one who screams.

He can tell how close they are to finishing by the sounds they make and he would rather know the sound of anything else.

He despises the sound of when the Equalists make his brother scream. They pull his hair and make him cum and do anything possible to make him make some kind of sound. But, Bolin is so strong and brake he can usually resist their attempts, he's withstood them marking him and making him suffer, he's stayed silent when they pull his hair or bit into his skin while they raped him.

Mako didn't (he never blamed him) when he couldn't help but scream when they cut or beat him.

And when they're done, when they've all used his brother and all that's left is them two, blood, and semen. If he's lucky then he's allowed to hold his brother after the ordeal; he's given the chance to comfort him and take comfort in the fact heat they have each other and the simple fact that his brother is still alive. He doesn't care if, on the rare occasions, Bolin cries. Bolin has complete rights to cry because with each sob Mako can hear how much pain he's in and how much he's been holding back. He tries to comfort him but Bolin should be able to cry with his brother there to protect him-Mako damn well should be able to protect him be.

Mako sometimes cries with him, their sobs mixing together for the short time they are together and they know that they are never alone in their pain because their brother is there as well.

Most of the time they talk or whisper words of hope and comfort. Bolin tells him in a strained voice about how Korra's probably looking for them and Naga's hot on their trail because Korra would never abandon them. Bolin tells him that Tenzin probably has some secret technique with the wind and Lin Beifong is tracking them with her metal bending.

Bolin speaks with such hope and confidence which never seems to waver even after all this that has happened. Mako can only agree with him and hold him closer because he doubts them and he doesn't believe that they'll be able to find them because they've already been in this hell hole of a jail for so long and Mako can't even count the days because they're all blending together in some hellish blend of confusion. He's not even sure if it's day or night right now.

The noise is something though because Mako is still haunted by the silence. The silence means something is wrong and he doesn't know if Bolin's alright. He loathes the times away from Bolin almost as much as the times when he sees him.

Amon would come in after their time together and rip Bolin from his arms, and Bolin would shout and protest some of the times when he has the strength or when he's so desperate to be with Mako because what he just went though was worse than the other times.

Amon would take Bolin and toss him to a guard like a piece of trash. Amon taunts him, sometimes when Bolin has yet to be taken away he'll taunt Mako and will actually get a rise out of Bolin because somehow Bolin still has faith in him and still believes in him; Mako can hear it in his voice and how vehemently he defends Mako. Mako becomes overwhelmed with guilt and then Bolin will be dragged out and thrown back in his cell, Mako believes, he doesn't know.

Amon will turn his full attention to Mako, and most times they'll be alone. He'll throw insults about Bolin and lies about how willing he is and what a good little whore and Mako can't help if he sometimes spits back slurs, but he tries to hold it in because he doesn't know if they'll be held against him with Bolin.

Amon will tell him facts about what a failure of a brother he is and how he can't even help his brother and those sink in because even their capture knows it and he tells him up front so no matter how much Mako tries to convince himself otherwise he can't escape the truth.

Amon will leave and the truth and what he has said will continue to ring in his ears until Bolin is dragged back in, and the circle will go again. He'll hear the sounds over and over and they'll stick with him and most likely if they ever even have the slightest chance of escape and succeed then the voices and everything will stay and haunt him until his death, which he hopes isn't soon, but if Bolin were to die then he knows he would follow after because Bolin has been his reason for continuing on with his life and strength for years.

He can never escape the voices in his head and the sounds that echo around him. There's rarely complete silence because the memories will always be there to fill them.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I just wanted to get it posted for all of you *sob* don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**I can't express how sorry I am but here's this chapter**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	6. Korra

Korra tightened the scarf around her head as she and Asami snuck around the non-bender market place. It was the normal routine they've had for the past now month and a half; they listened and watched and fried to find any sort of clues about Mako and Bolin's whereabouts or any news about them. Some Avatar loyal non-bender came to her and explained that he overheard some Equalists in the market talking about the Avatar's allies kidnapping. Korra immediately expressed her gratitude and tried to thank him in any way possible. He wouldn't accept any gifts, explaining that her presence gave him hope and she had already done so much to help.

Korra and Asami had been sneaking though the market places in disguise catching small Equalists' conversations and plots, foiling them along the way but never diverging from their main purpose.

But today…today was different. Korra and Asami were walking away form a market stand when they heard three obnoxious men cackling about the "earth bender bitch" and "fire fairy". Both girls immediately decided the need to get closer. They began to listen in to their conversation and immediately felt sick. Korra didn't even want to think about what they were saying. She felt heat burn in her fingertips and felt ready to pounce when Asami's hand landed on her own and gave her a sharp look.

Korra won't even think about what made her snap but soon two of the men's bodies were frozen in icy prisons and the third was being held by his collar, Korra hovering a fiery fist a few inches away from his face.

"Tell me. Where. They are." Her eyes were the living definition of cold, soul piercing blue.

One of the men had the gall to say, "This is a non-bender place! You're not allowed to be-"

"Shut up!" She snapped and his ice holding tightened for a few seconds. Somehow Asami had managed to grab one of their electric gloves and was holding it towards the two trapped men.

"Neither one of us wants to hurt you, but we will if we must." Asami spoke, painted lips in a dangerous scowl. "All we want is answers."

"We'll never tell you anything!" The one in Korra's hold gasped.

"You have my _friend_! My closest friends! I owe them and I won't stop until I have them back."

"You won't hurt us; your job as the _Avatar_ won't allow it." Her title was said with a snear.

She turned to one of the men with a sickening smile. "Avatar or not, I'm still human, I'll get what I'm looking for…I just have more power to get it."

The fire around her hand changed from fire to being coated in earth and stone. She set her hand on his side, above his ribs, and began to squeeze. Her anger had blocked out the surrounding noise, she saw his mouth moving but didn't hear him, her built up anger was blocking it all out.

"_Korra!_" Asami's voice broke through and snapped her out.

The other girl was giving her a dark look and Korra took a deep breath. She refocused on the man in her hands, who was near crying that he would speak.

"Th-there's this pl-pl-place, outside the city, it's got guards watching it every hour, and-and it has a lot of benders and people. Amon is there everynight. Your friends are there." Her grip tightened on his collar. "I-I swear!" He choked out.

"I want to know everything."

"It's on the east side outside the city." Another guy piped up.

"You go to the middle of nowhere and then past that it's right there-"

"Under a huge rock!"

"You can't miss it, it's next to a dead plumb tree."

"I want you to tell me everything." Korra threatened.

"Alright, al-alright-"

"Avatar, what are you doing?" Korra straightened up at that voice.

She whipped around. "Amon!" Instantly she charged at the masked man. He blocked her attacks and then chi-blocked her arms. Asami stood in front of Korra, ready to defend her.

"Avatar, I believe it would be best if you left this _non-bender_ market place; you are not allowed here."

"Where are my friends?" Korra shouted as she forced her arms to return their feelings.

"Leave now, Avatar, or you shall not like the consequences."

Korra was so close to protesting when Asami set her hands on Korra and pushed her back. "Korra, let's go; we already have information." Asami said in a hushed whisper. "We can't help them if we get in trouble."

Korra took a deep breath, similar to the one Tenzin taught her and looked back at Amon. "Fine," She exhaled and the ice prisons turned to puddles.

Both girls forced themselves to leave. "Run away, Avatar, and don't try anything you will regret." Amon said behind them.

If it wasn't for Asami dragging her out of the area Korra would have gone back to attack. She took another breath; they had clues. They would go find them.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**Alright, I gave up on the whole 5 senses thing because I feel people weren't feeling it.**

**So here's Korra. and Asami. and they kick ass. Review.**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


	7. Burns

Mako couldn't believe it. Bolin was holding out his red scarf like it was a peace offering. How…?

"I got it back for you." Bolin offered him a small smile. It's faded so much. Bolin's smile used to be bright and everything always seemed like it would be better when he smiled but now, now it was just a small movement of the corners of his lips. But there was meaning behind this one; Bolin actually meant joy and happiness in his smile. He had managed to get back Mako's scarf. The scarf he had gotten from his father. Mako took it and held it up to his nose. Inhaling, Mako couldn't help but relax. It smelled like home, Bo's favorite food shops, Pabu, sweat from the arena, Asami's perfume when he would hold her, Korra's scent from when they would embrace after a victory.

Mako moved the scarf down, yet still held it to the bottom of his face. He was near tears and Bolin seemed so much happier now that Mako was happy. "How?"

His brother shook his head and brushed it off with a smile and a small nonchalant shrug. "Doesn't matter, the important thing is that you've got it back in one piece." Bo was smiling and he can't get over that. "Cause I swear, bro, if I have to stitch that thing up one more time neither one of us will be too happy." Bo gave a bigger smile and a small laugh. His brother was laughing and smiling and Mako can't help but feel a smile tug at him as well. They were having a moment of happiness, pure joy, something they were sharing together, as if they had completely forgot everything that had transpired.

"Bo, how did you get this." Mako asks again.

"Does it really matter?" He seemed uneasy.

That's what gets to Mako. "How did you get this?" He demands.

"It doesn't-"

"It damn well does!" They both sit in silence because Mako's never cursed at him. "Bolin, please, just tell me." Bolin looks about ready to protest. "Please."

"You won't…" Bolin swallows. "I proposed to them" No, "I-I offered one of the guards." Please no, "I wanted you to have something because you've been through so much and I'm sorry-" No, no, no, no, Mako threw the scarf away from him. "Mako!"

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He's supposed to protect his brother. He's ruined everything. They were having a truly good moment and he ruined it. Now they're both crying and Mako's shouting at him to never make that kind of a deal again. And all too quickly Bolin is forcefully taken away from him. They're both feverishly fighting like it was the first time all over again.

Mako can't touch the scarf let alone look at it. All he can smell is the sickening scents, all he can see is what Bolin could have possibly done to get his scarf back. He feels numb.

He doesn't fight when the Equalists chain him up and chi block him. He doesn't even respond.

Amon comes in once again and Mako doesn't even look up.

Amon's in his face, figuratively, insulting Bolin, telling him all the possibilities of what Bolin did, could have done to get his scarf back. Mako can feel himself growing angrier and angrier. He can feel the familiar fire growing inside him. But he can't let it escape, the chi blocks are preventing it.

With each insult and comment Mako can feel the fire growing hotter and sharper inside him and he can't contain it. He goes to shout at Amon to shut up and as he's yelling he feels a flame burst from his mouth and straight towards Amon.

There's a slight satisfaction that he'll strike Amon even while he's considered down. But…

Amon moves with a swipe of his cloaks and he's out of the way. And there, right in the line of fire is Bolin. All too soon, Bolin is hit by Mako's attack. Mako caused Bolin pain. Now, he's on the ground, bound and tided and his skin is on fire because of Mako. Bolin is screaming and Mako is too. Amon is just standing and watching the whole thing unfold. Bolin's rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out and Mako can only watch. They're both crying and now the fire is out.

Amon grabs Bolin by the neck, where there are fresh burns and drags him across the ground before dropping her right in front of Mako. Mako can see the area where his pale skin is now bright red and destroyed. Mako can see the places where his skin is singed and blistering and those are permanent. Bolin is scarred because of him.

Mako is suddenly released and he's at his brother's side instantly. He tries to hold his brother but Bolin just gasps in pain and begs him to stop. Mako gently sets him down and stares at his brother. Both his hands and arms are scarred, so are his feet, and his chest, his face, and his legs. There are new burns all over his body, some harsher, some smaller, but they all hurt and Mako can only smell fire and burned skin and it sickens him.

He wants to throw up so bad but he can't. He has to be there for Bolin, he's the true one in pain and it's all Mako's fault. He doesn't even hear Amon leaving but they're alone and Mako's going to take advantage of that.

Mako tries to think of something, anything to help. He grabs his water bowl and carefully brings it over. With shaky hands and breath Mako grabs his scarf and dips it in the water. He tries to gently tend to Bolin but he feels like everything he does adds more pain than what he's already caused.

He still tries. He tries to help his brother any way he can. It's not too long after that Amon and his Equalists come back in grabbing Bolin by his burns and dragging him out. Mako could hear his screams, but what Amon said made him paralyzed and not want to fight them. "I would stay down, fire bender, less you want to hurt your brother again."

Mako just stays in his cell, in the same spot he'd been since they took his brother. He clutched the scarf that Bolin had sacrifices so much for and he cries into it.

He sits in a half sleep daze until he hears screams and orders as Equalists run past his cage. He looks up but doesn't care; he hopes they all die. There's silence for quite a while and then there's footsteps, careful, light footsteps coming his way. He's got half a mind to attack whoever it is.

The person comes out of the shadow and the unfortunate thing is when he grabbed their neck and pulled their face to the bars that held him it takes him half a second too long to recognize the sound of pain and the burned face of his brother.

He instantly lets go and Bo is giving him a half pained smile. "Bolin, how-wha-how'd you get out?"

Bolin smiles and says, "Watch," before he spreads his legs and it looks like he's about to earth bend but he grabs the bars and stretches them open just enough for Mako to get through.

"Something's going on and we're getting out of here bro." Bolin is smiling at him through the pain and it's huge and bright and full of hope. Mako nods and squeezes through the space before Bolin closes it back up. "Ready?" Bolin looks so confident when he raises his burned hand towards his brother that Mako can't help but grin right back and clasp hands.

They pull into an embrace, gentile and careful on Mako's half, and tight and needy on Bolin's. They pull apart before smiling and then they're off.

* * *

**The reason this took so long to update was because of finals and the fact that my comp nearly destroyed everything and even when I got everything back up on a flash drive my Google Chrome wouldn't work and I've talked to so many different tech supports I'm really fed up with it all but bless their souls for helping me**

**ION**

**-Feathers**


End file.
